


i know Heaven it's a thing

by NyxKvistad



Series: dckinkmeme fills [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Worship, Community: dckinkmeme, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Sub Dick Grayson, it’s sweeter than you think just by reading the summary, no beta we die like robins, sweet and filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxKvistad/pseuds/NyxKvistad
Summary: As Bruce recovers from an injury, the side-effects of his medication causes him trouble to have erections. Dick doesn’t mind at all, so he takes the time to show Bruce how much he loves his cock, hard or not.dckinkmemefill
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: dckinkmeme fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942108
Comments: 18
Kudos: 128





	i know Heaven it's a thing

**Author's Note:**

> [x] Dckinkmeme prompt: Preferably Bruce is unable to get it up because of something (injury, medication, whatever!) and Dick takes the time to show Bruce how much he loves his cock, hard or not. Penetration is nice but I'd be okay if Dick only used his hands/mouth. No underage, please! I don't care about Dick's genitals though.
> 
> [x] Author: I hope you like it 🙂 English isn’t my first language and I’ve been sleep deprived for a while... So here it’s hoping that it’s nice to read.
> 
> [x] For visual and filthy purposes --if you would ask me-- I would say, Bruce's flaccid cock is 4 in (10 cm) and erected is 7.1 in (18 cm) but you may consider your preferred size when reading this fic.

**Recovery day three.**

"Don’t tell me you buy into the ridiculous idea that a cock is only function if it’s hard. You should know better, you have one between your legs," Dick is being more impatient than usual. He doesn't want to push Bruce into doing something he doesn't like, but his libido is high and he really wants to give Bruce head.

Bruce limits to answer with an "mmm," coming from his raspy throat. These days, his mouth is dry, another side-effect of his medicine, as if the hindrance of his erections hasn't been sufficient trouble. 

"B, I swear it’s okay," Dick notices the hurt on Bruce’s icy blue eyes and softens the tone of his voice. 

"It is not," Bruce growls. He is mad, but Dick doesn’t take it personally. Bruce is mad at himself, ashamed even. It must be traumatic for such a control driven man to feel helpless in his own body, unable to make it work properly for his and his lover’s pleasure. 

"Honey," Dick kisses the knuckles of Bruce’s hand, "just let me show you all the pleasure you can still have."

Bruce doesn’t look at him in the eye, but his words must have had an effect on Bruce as he seems to be pondering something on his mind. Dick awaits until Bruce makes his verdict. Bruce keeps avoiding Dick's gaze, though Dick knows he has won for Bruce unzips his pants. The tentative sight of Bruce's cock stuffed on his underwear is enough to make Dick's mouth water. This is all the motivation he needs to go ahead with his plans.

"It will be good, you'll see." Dick smiles and kneels between Bruce's long legs. He's ready as soon as his knees hit the floor. Shamelessly, he shows off his wanton need as he licks Bruce’s cock, as any other starved would do at the delectable sight Bruce is. This exactly what he’s been thinking about. He's been daydreaming about Bruce’s perfect cock, licking it from the thick base to the wet head and worshipping it as it deserves. 

It doesn’t take long for Dick to learn the right amount of light pressure he can use, he takes his time to find all sensitive spots Bruce likes. The only compass he has are the little —nearly repressed— noises Bruce makes, as Bruce's cock refuses to be anything else but soft.

What takes longer is to make Bruce come, but for him, Dick would wait for hours, as he relishes in each extra minute he gets to feel the weight of Bruce’s soft cock on his tongue. Dick could do this for the rest of his living days; he wants to worship this cock that took his virginity, this cock that has fucked his body so good for years, this cock that has kept him full and has given to him his most blissful orgasms. He would suck it over and over again, soft and hard, just to say thanks.

* * *

**Recovery day sixteen.**

As days pass by, Dick is solid on his position that he's doing this for Bruce, he doesn't need Bruce paying him back with a handjob. The last thing he wants is to cause Bruce further trouble, so he insists on Bruce to take it easy, lay back and let himself be spoiled. Besides, he's savouring all the sucking he's been doing. 

In fact, Dick is calling it Heaven. He gets to taste Bruce's cock every day, and on the days that Bruce is feeling wistful, he takes extra time to warm his cock with his mouth, just to remind him that he is still his boy, _only his_. No one gets to take Bruce's place, even when he's sick and unable to fuck Dick as vigorous as he does on his healthy heydays.

Synchronized, they fall into an exhilarating game which has Dick hard all the time, fantasizing about all the new moves he may do with his tongue to reduce Bruce to a quivering mess, shaking his hips in the culmination of his orgasm. Despite Dick's enthusiasm, Dick keeps it quiet, reserved of voicing any unwelcome opinion that might upset his lover. Hence, Dick lets his touch speak for himself as he carefully makes love to Bruce's cock without brushing his man ego. Though Bruce refuses to surrender, even when Dick is cleaning Bruce's cock with his tongue as he hums satisfied with his job.

In spite of Dick's starking bliss, Bruce promises that once he’s off his meds, he will show him how hard Dick makes him. The thing is, Bruce doesn’t have to do anything at all. This is more than the sex Dick craves, this is the testimony that he loves each inch of Bruce.

"It's alright, you do more than enough for me," Dick kisses Bruce with wet and puffy lips, all due to the amount of time he has spent stuffed with Bruce's cock.

Dick curls up by Bruce's side, and it is then when he lets his chatter flow. Words and words echoing the happenings of his day, making a blithe conversation from what Dick hopes is somewhat sufficient to distract Bruce from his worries. 

* * *

**Recovery day twenty-four.**

The concussion is slowly subsiding, granting Bruce more clarity and physical movement. However, he has yet to remain half of the day on bedrest, which Bruce finds incredible problematic. On the opposite side, Dick thinks it's strategically good for oral sex. This way is easier to kneel without hurting his knees, besides, Dick gets to have longer foreplay when he doesn't have to ask Bruce to stand up. As much as he enjoys when Bruce asks for his mouth out of the blue, Dick also likes to indulge in touching all Bruce's body.

"Hi there," Dick greets Bruce as he walks into the bedroom, sucking on a lollipop. Dick likes to tease Bruce saying that he practices his moves with the candy before showing it to him all the filthy things his tongue can do. Needless to say, the lewd expression reflected on Bruce's face is priceless.

"I just took my meds," Bruce announces as if Dick hasn't been taking care of him since day one. Dick holds back from rolling his eyes and saying something snarky. He wants so much to tell Bruce that he's being absurd, but he will cause more damage to his pride if he calls him out.

"You may be tired of hearing it, but I _really_ don't mind your issue. I'm game if you're into it," Dick sits next to Bruce. His hand is on Bruce thigh, close to his crotch, but not so close that Bruce feels pressured to say yes. 

Bruce meets Dick's lips half-way sitting on the bed, "do it... as if I were normal."

Dick keeps his face straight; he can't show weakness, Bruce hates pity. Any other time Dick would tell him that there's nothing wrong with him, that Bruce is not an anomaly and even if he never gets to have an erection again, it doesn't change how Dick feels about him. Except that Dick knows him too well, Bruce is not in the mood of listening to sweet words. So Dick replies with the simplest statement that comes to his mind: "As you wish."

"You're so good to me," Bruce's words are nice, but his tone is guilty. It sounds as if he's asking forgiveness for compromising their sexual life. Dick hates the insinuation that this is something Bruce needs to apologise for.

"You know exactly why," the determination of Dick's voice sends a shiver to Bruce, which is the sole reason Dick drops this conversation. Bruce isn't having a good day, but he knows it is a little too late to pretend he is oblivious of how deep Dick's love is. Preventing Bruce to say another self-deprecating thing, Dick shuts him up with a deep, wet kiss.

If Bruce wants normality, it's fine, Dick can give it to him. As a matter of fact, he's glad to give Bruce everything he wants, so this is what Dick does. He takes off his t-shirt first for Bruce to touch him as Dick undresses him. He unbuttons Bruce's shirt to see the view of Bruce's well-crafted torso, like a Greek statue made by a gifted sculptor. There are still bandages embracing Bruce’s pale skin, but he’s nearly healed from his wounds. Yet Dick’s hands wander from his abs to his pectorals, hands that are eager to explore his body.

"Just in case you doubt me," Dick’s fingers play smoothly with Bruce’s nipples, "just in case you forget," Dick takes his time to lick and kiss Bruce’s neck, so he reminds him of the nature of his feelings, "that I fucking love you so," and this time Dick’s lips brush the lips of his lover. "So much," Dick takes Bruce’s face on his hands, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. For a moment, Bruce halts, but the hesitation doesn’t last as Bruce gives into his desire, opening his lips to meet Dick’s tongue. 

Touch by touch, their bodies meet in a well rehearsed dance of fire, sparks and moans. They take all that they can get. Dick scratches Bruce’s back with his nails and Bruce responds squeezing Dick’s ass and biting his shoulder, just with the right amount of strength Dick likes.

Once Dick gets rid of Bruce's sweatpants and underwear, he sits between Bruce's legs. Dick brushes away the bangs of his hair and explores Bruce's thighs with his fingertips, they are so big and made of steel. Dick lowers his head to run his tongue through Bruce's balls and perineum, the skin is so sensitive there that he knows he will get Bruce's interest. Slowly, he kisses the wrinkled skin of his balls, using his hand to feel Bruce's shaft under his fingertips. 

Dick focuses most of his attention on licking Bruce's cock, kissing it and suck in as careful as he can, alternating with brushing it against his face. He couldn't have known how good it would feel the softness of Bruce's cock on the skin of his face, slowly marking him with its wetness.

Then Dick takes his cock in his mouth again —soft, silky, wet— and suck it softly as he would do with a candy. Though he can’t lie to himself, he loves Bruce’s cock more than the taste of any sweet. It doesn’t taste particularly nothing besides salt and skin, but the texture and soft consistency does it for Dick.

Even now, Bruce is big for his mouth, stretching his lips and chocking his throat. Dick drools as he tries to reach Bruce’s base, keeping all his length inside his wet mouth, and breathe through his nose. It’s all too much but as sleepy as Bruce cock seems to be, Dick knows is a lie. His cock still answers to Dick’s expert tongue and filthy mouth. 

Dick must have done something right because Bruce grunts loud and Dick looks at him with his glazed eyes. 

“You look so filthy,” Bruce grasps his hair and impales him on all his length; “and used,” now is Bruce who sets the pace. “You can’t spend one day without daddy’s cock, can you?” Dick tries to answer _no, daddy_ but his mouth is full he’s not getting much air. Bruce see his struggle but doesn’t care at all, he continues fucking his mouth.

In response, all Dick can do is moan, though he is not even getting any touch. It’s all the feeling of being so good —useful, perfect— for Bruce and it’s driving him to the edge. His cock twitches on his pants, but Dick won’t touch himself unless Bruce gives him permission. He would do good, he can be so good for Bruce if he just closes his eyes and let’s himself be used as his daddy’s toy. His intentions are good but the same intentions betray him; just to be this good for him, to be his fucktoy; it’s all too much for Dick and he can’t stop himself from coming untouched on his pants, moaning helpless Bruce’s cock stuffing his mouth. 

Dick is shaking through his orgasm and contracting his mouth around Bruce’s cock. Bruce looks at him with wide eyes, as if the thought of Dick coming on his pants just by sucking Bruce’s cock hasn’t crossed his mind. 

“Damn it, Dick,” Bruce’s expression is furrowed in fake anger. It’s like he’s cursing Dick for showing him how much of a cockslut he is for him. And it’s true, Dick can testify that he is addicted to Bruce’s cock. Not that Bruce needs any proof after what he just saw. 

“You are so...” Bruce doesn’t finish whatever he’s going to say as two more thrusts is all it takes for him to come. 

Dick is so tired, all he wants to do is lay next to Bruce but the wetness of his underwear reminds him that he needs to clean himself. Moreover, someone has to cook lunch too. 

“I’ll be right back.” Then Dick heads to the bathroom to clean his face and mouth. If someone walks in and notices the smell of come on his face, well, let’s say that Dick’s brothers won’t stop bullying him for the rest of the year. It’s enough that they call him Bruce’s slutty nurse, which is true but Dick doesn’t need the reminder. Whatever Bruce and he do in private, it’s their business. 

Once Dick has a more presentable appearance, he tries to head to the kitchen, but a firm hand on his arm stops him. 

"Come here," Bruce comes from behind and embraces him with his strong arms, making it more difficult for Dick to refuse him.

“But you haven’t eaten and I gave Alfred the day off,” Dick says trying to convincing Bruce and himself for the warmth of Bruce’s arm is making a better case than him.

“Tell Tim to order something for all,” Bruce dismisses his worries and nuzzles his hair, “alright?”

Dick gives into his request, it a simple one. The consequence he has to pay is that Bruce sleeps for the rest of the day, with an arm trapping Dick by his side. Poor Tim has to bring him the food to bed but Dick doesn’t feel that bad about it, since his brother gives him the _shame on_ you sight. Yes, shame on Dick who can’t say no to Bruce. 

* * *

**Recovery day thirty-six.**

By the third week, Bruce is feeling better, he doesn't need bedrest anymore, only his occasional restoring naps. He's coming back to his usual routine, going to Wayne Enterprises in the morning and patrolling at nights. Meanwhile Dick assists him with the physiotherapy sessions and daily blowjobs. 

The silver lining is that Bruce has gained his confidence back, so he is back in control. He is as rough as he used to be before the injury, pulling Dick’s hair up and keeping him on the edge of passing out for lack of air, until he’s cumming on Dick’s face, chest or back. It’s all up to Bruce’s mood, really.

The power play is back too, so Dick gets teased for being hard all the time just from sucking cock. Bruce hasn’t call him by his name in days, he’s just _daddy’s cockslut_ or _daddy’s wet hole_. And Dick can’t even pretend he doesn’t get harder by being daddy’s perfect cocksucker, the bulge on his pants is proof of that. Usually, Bruce keeps him waiting for days until Dick is crying on sexual frustration, begging to find release. Useless pleads, as Bruce insists that good cocksluts need restrain and get all their pleasure solely on sucking cock.

Bruce is recovered enough to spend time in his studio working from home, so he takes advantage of his time by keeping Dick on his knees as a cockwarmer. And if Dick ever needs a break, he only has to pat Bruce thigh to get but he barely asks for one. He gets more rewards when he’s being good and does as he’s told. _It’s a good job_ , Dick tells himself. He keeps Bruce calm after a long day of being fed up with his Wayne Enterprises. 

Sometimes, Bruce's business partners come to visit him and Bruce asks him to “be a good cockslut for daddy and keep it inside.” They stay for hours talking and talking about the economy and investments. And Dick is still there, hiding under the desk. Moments like these, he's grateful for his trained stealth. Dick wouldn’t complain, he gets high on the humiliation of being on the verge of the line of exposure just for his daddy's pleasure and entertainment. Dick can’t even look at Bruce in the eye after they are gone, the burning red on Dick's cheeks speaks for himself. 

“You did so good for me, sweet boy,” Bruce’s sweet praise doesn’t fool Dick. He recognizes the lust on Bruce’s icy blue eyes. 

“Should I reward, daddy’s cockslut?” The wicked smirk on Bruce’s face sends an electrifying shiver all along Dick’s spine to his lower back, as Dick nods shyly to get something — whatever his daddy is in the mood to give him, he will take it and be good for him. 

“Good, you may have my cum,” Bruce waves with his hand to his cocks as what Dick can only describe as _it’s not going to suck itself._

Dick pats Bruce’s thigh and he gets his attention back immediately. Dick blushes under the concern Bruce’s gaze is unable to hide, even when he is clearly in the mood to use his cockslut as he pleases. Dick wouldn’t ask if his knees were begging him to do it. “Another position?”

The smirk of Bruce’s expression softens and offers Dick the couch. It’s almost romantic the way Bruce’s pets Dick’s head as Dick engulfs his cock avidly. Only that Dick has dry cum splashed on his face and naked chest and his erection is painfully trapped on his briefs.

It’s hard to concentrate when Dick is not allowed to find his own release, but when Bruce cums wetting his lips and chin, it’s all worthwhile to endure.

And when Bruce is done and zips his pants, and embraces Dick —so close, so tight— and calls him _pretty bird_ , what else is Dick supposed to think besides wishing they could stay like this forever?   
  


* * *

**Last day of recovery.**

Tomorrow Bruce will be finally discharged of his medicines and caretakers. Though he seems more keen on letting go of Alfred’s mother hen habits. Meanwhile, Bruce hasn’t given any indication that he’s unhappy with Dick’s undivided attention.   
  
Dick is surprised that Bruce doesn’t even mind that Dick insists on driving him to work and picking him up when they say is over. Although Bruce is not particularly fond on anyone else driving his cars, he definitely has found advantages to have Dick as a chauffeur.

Today is the last day, but it won’t be different that any other day as Bruce chooses his office as the perfect place to wreck Dick, making him kneel on the carpet to take his cock. Dick wonders what would anyone think if they walk in and see him like this. What would they think if they see how the Golden Goy gets used by Bruce. Dick wonders if Bruce would let them cum on his face too, but to be honest, Bruce wouldn't let anyone touch his property. He's far too possessive to share him with someone. 

"Please, daddy," Dick begs to get his release, it's been two days without cumming and he's not holding too well. As it is the last day of Bruce's recovery, if there's any mercy to spare for Dick, this is the last opportunity for Bruce to give it to him.

Despite Dick asking nicely, Bruce ignores him and holds the back of Dick's head against his desk as he thrusts into his mouth faster. Dick can't help but notice that Bruce's cock is firmer than other days, the low dose of his meds is taking the side-effects away. Dick can feel how close Bruce is to cum as Bruce puts his hand on Dick's cheek and asks him to "suck it harder, slut," and Dick does as if his life depends on it.

"Perfect," Dick hears what Bruce's saying but the blinding spots on his vision are telling him that he's going to pass out, "so perfect," and Dick reacts by smiling inside his mind, his lips are too stretched to form anything else than an "O". Then Dick hears Bruce exhaling heavy, followed by a grunt louder than usual, as his seed spreads on his mouth.

What happens next is something that Dick won't remember for he passes out. Dick doesn't know yet the filthy picture he makes, sitting on the floor, mouth lazily open as the cum drools from his swollen lips, crimson cheeks wetted on sweat and messy hair falling on his forehead. Some months later, on the eve of Christmas, Bruce will gift to him the photograph he takes that day with five stars on the back, reviewing his service as excellent. Dick will laugh and call it his favourite souvenir as he wonders why others believe Bruce doesn't joke.

* * *

**Post-recovery day twelve.**

"I thought we came for a mission?" Dick can’t be more confused. Bruce has made no effort to follow the accorded plan they have for this tactical operation. Strange the odds are for Bruce to prefer staying inside a hotel bedroom, doing nothing but watching television.

"I lied," Bruce says nonchalantly as if he is telling Dick how is the weather. Only that he is not talking about how sunny is outside, he is talking about the most relevant priority in Bruce’s life: the mission.

"I’m sorry, I think I mishear you," Dick sets the keys of the suite on the nightstand, apparently, they won't be going anywhere.

"You heard me just fine. There is no mission. I made it up to bring you here, spend a few days together, just you and me." It all makes sense now. The suspicions Dick has are real for the mission has many relevant details missing for this to be an urgent matter. 

Moreover, Dick shouldn't be surprised regarding Bruce's unusual behaviour. Since his recovery, he's been giving Dick expensive gifts and calling him frequently --when Dick's away in Blüdhaven-- to ask is he's fine. It's sweet, only that's not something that Bruce used to do. In fact, Bruce seems to be less cohibited when the family is around as he refers to Dick as _my love_ or _sweetheart_.

"I promised you," Bruce bites Dick's jaw softly, Dick hums in appreciation. Bruce drives him crazy when he doesn’t shy away from biting him, marking him with lovebites all over his exposed skin. 

"A promise?" Surely, Bruce is trying to say something and Dick wants to know what it is about. However, Bruce’s hands holding his naked waist possessively and the way he is kissing his face is too distracting.

"I promised to show you..." Bruce licks Dick's lips and jaw. He must taste salty, but Bruce makes it look like as if Dick tastes as sweet as candy. 

"To show you how hard you make me." The hard erection against Dick’s thigh says it all. And then Bruce is licking and kissing the lobe of Dick’s ear, as Dick melts into the sensations, making little wanton noises. 

Dick remembers the promise, which doesn’t stop his mind’s need to ask why Bruce lied about the mission. It is the hungry touch of Bruce’s sinful lips, which stops his train of thoughts. There’s nothing left to ask.

_Fuck the mission._

**Author's Note:**

> [x] Title: False God - Taylor Swift 
> 
> [x] Comments fuel my soul and are appreciated.


End file.
